


Fictober18 #15 - “I thought you had forgotten.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of yesterday’s story “Some people call this wisdom.” Set almost six months later.





	Fictober18 #15 - “I thought you had forgotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

From the moment Oliver told Felicity he loved her they were inseparable. It was as though they both felt they wasted too much time already, they were not going to miss a second more. 

 

Caitlin and Iris were ecstatic when she told them but she was also quick to follow it up that she was actually perfectly fine single as well. She didn’t need a man, even Oliver Queen, to complete her. She was choosing to be with Oliver because she loved him but she really needed them to understand that she was fine either way.

 

She explained this to Oliver one night when she was cuddled in his arms. Felicity didn’t know why but she needed someone to understand this. 

 

Oliver kissed her forehead. “You know, this is one of the many reasons I love you. You choose me. I know you would be fine on your own but you want to be with me. It makes it all the more special. Technically, I was also fine without you.”

 

Felicity giggled.

 

“Well, not fine like you. In fact, I always wanted to ask you how you did it.” Oliver pulled her closer.

 

Felicity turned her head to look up at him. “Did what?”

 

“Before we were together, you were happy. Really happy, despite everyone telling you shouldn’t be. It’s one of the things I first noticed about you.” Oliver cupped her cheek, gave her a quick kiss.

 

“I love you, Oliver Queen.” Felicity smiled.

 

“And I love you. So, how did you do it? Just be happy.” Oliver kissed her forehead.

 

“You really want to know?” Felicity turned her face into Oliver’s chest.

 

“Yes.” Oliver nodded.

 

“Well first, I recognized what I did have - which was a lot. Then I recognized the things I did that made me happy. Once I had the list - yes, I wrote it down, I made sure to do one or two of these things every day. I think people are responsible for their own happiness and there are many roads to happily ever after.” Felicity slowly looked up at Oliver to see his reaction.

 

Oliver looked at her with awe. “Felicity Smoak, you are remarkable.”

 

Felicity kissed her way up Oliver’s chest until they can face to face. “Thank you for remarking.” She then captured Oliver’s lips in a kiss showing him just how grateful she was for him.

 

*****

 

Felicity was on a conference call with a possible supplier when they asked her to visit their lab in Central City next Wednesday. She quickly called up her calendar to see if that would work. She was surprised to see a heart icon, aww it was she and Oliver’s six month anniversary. She blushed.  She wasn’t sure people remembered things like that, Oliver was romantic but this was probably a bit much even for him.

 

Felicity quickly ended the conference call, letting them know she’d have to get back to them concerning her trip. She then made her way to the CEO’s office.

 

She stopped at Anne’s desk. “Does he have a moment for me?”

 

“Ms. Smoak, you know you can go in anytime.” Anne smiled.

 

“I know he says that, but I really don’t want to interrupt.” Felicity began playing with the heart pendant on the chain Oliver had given her last night. He said it was to make sure she remembered his love. 

 

“Anne, I was thinking…” Oliver walked out of his office, stopped talking when he saw Felicity. “Hello, Felicity, did you need to see me?”

 

Felicity gulped. “If you have a moment.” Why did he have to look so hot in his business suits?

 

“I think this is my cue for lunch. I’ll be back in an hour.” Anne headed for the elevator.

 

Oliver and Felicity stood across from each other blatantly checking the other out until they heard the elevator doors to the private CEO floor close. They were alone. Felicity rushed forward, jumped into Oliver’s arms, kissed him. 

 

Oliver kissed her back before pulling back. “We should move this into my office.” 

 

Felicity wrapped her legs more tightly around Oliver’s waist as he carried her into his office. 

 

Oliver sat them down on the couch. He cuddled her close once they were seated. “I missed you.”

 

Felicity chuckled. “You saw me a couple of hours ago. We practically live together remember?”

 

“Too long. What brings you by? Did you miss me too?” Oliver gave her a smile that could only be described as charming.

 

“I did miss you but that not why I’m here.!” She blushed even as she spoke. “I have to go away next week to Central City to meet with Cisco’s team, I just wanted to talk to you before I confirmed dates. You know, in case...something wasn’t in the calendar or something like that, you know…” Felicity stopped talking suddenly feeling silly for having thought a six month anniversary was important.

 

“Hey,” Oliver kissed Felicity’s forehead. “I really appreciate you checking with me. Please, don’t feel weird about it. As for next week, I need you Wednesday.”

 

“You need me Wednesday?” Felicity’s heart began to soar. He did remember.

 

“It’s our six month anniversary. There are plans. Plans that you will like.” Oliver practically beamed.

 

“I thought you had forgotten. Or maybe just didn’t recognize six month anniversaries.” Felicity looked away.

 

“Hey,” Oliver cupped Felicity’s chin he turned her back to face him. “When it comes to you, I forget nothing. You are my everything. I hope to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you and it probably still won’t be enough time.”

 

“I love you.” Felicity kissed his lips. Then slid off his lap. “I have to head back to work. Come get me when you are leaving, okay?”

 

“Definitely.” Oliver looked down at his phone. “Only four more hours to go.”


End file.
